petstarplanet_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Elena Jenkins
Elena Jenkins is a witch who went to Hogwarts in 1984-1991. She is the younger sister of the infamous Jacob Jenkins. History Early life Elena was born in 1972-1973 to wizard Bradley Jenkins and witch Eugenia Jenkins somewhere in the United Kingdom or Ireland. She grew up near Muggles alongside her parents and older brother Jacob. Her mother was strict about the use of magic, forbidding the use of broomsticks. Jacob started Hogwarts some years before Elena and was sorted into Slytherin. At some point during his time at Hogwarts, Jacob went to look for the Cursed Vaults, which lead to him getting expelled. Jacob had been missing ever since and Elena felt bad for her brother. In 1984, Elena got her Hogwarts acceptance letter. She went to buy her supplies in Diagon Alley, where she met Rowan Khanna, who was also starting Hogwarts that year. Elena and Rowan talked for a while and quickly became best friends. Hogwarts years First year On September 1, 1984, Elena went to the Sorting Ceremony alongside Rowan Khanna and other students. When it was Elena's turn to get sorted, the Sorting Hat saw her having potential in all 4 Houses, although it didn't take long for it to choose Slytherin, the same house Jacob was in. Rowan was also sorted into Slytherin. Elena, Rowan and other Slytherins were lead to the Slytherin common room by Professor Severus Snape. When Elena got into the common room, she was bullied by a third-year boy, who said that Jacob ruined Slytherin's reputation. Rowan defended Elena, saying the boy wouldn't be a good Slytherin since he was bullying first-year students. Later, Elena had Charms and Potions lessons. Before Potions, Elena encountered Merula, who was bullying Rowan. In Potions class, Elena was doing well until her potion was sabotaged by Merula, which lead to Slytherin losing 10 points. After Potions, Elena met first-year Gryffindor Ben Copper, who told her about how Merula Snyde had bullied him for being a Muggle-born. He told her everything in Hogwarts was scaring him. Elena told him things were hard for her too and the two became friends. Later in her first year, she befriended Penny Haywood, the most popular student in her year. Second year In her second year, Elena, along with her friends Rowan and Penny, took extra-curricular Flying classes (since mandatory Flying classes ended after year 1). Elena also took private lessons in Transfiguration, taught by Minerva McGonagall. In her second year, Elena befriended William "Bill" Weasley, a Gryffindor boy two years ahead of him who aimed to become the next Gryffindor male prefect (and succeeded). The two and Rowan found the Vault of Ice. Third year In her third year, she took Care of Magical Creatures and Divination as her electives (the latter choice was presumably due to the visions she had previously had). She befriended Nymphadora Tonks during a Flying Class. She later befriended Tulip Karasu and Barnaby Lee, both of whom had previously been friends with Merula. She also officially met Andre Egwu and Liz Tuttle, although she did not befriend either of them. She discovered the Vault of Fear along with Tonks, Tulip and Barnaby. That year, she learned her boggart was Lord Voldemort. Fourth year She befriended Bill's younger brother, Charlie. She also started hanging out with Andre Egwu, convincing him to let her borrow his broom for flights to the Forbidden Forest. In her fourth year, despite breaking multiple school rules, she also managed to prove she was capable of becoming the next Slytherin female prefect. Relationships Jacob Jenkins Despite Jacob's dark reputation, Elena cares about her brother and doesn't think of him as badly as others. Ever since Jacob went missing, Elena has been trying to find him. Rowan Khanna Elena and Rowan met in Diagon Alley, where they quickly became best friends. Both Elena and Rowan were sorted in Slytherin in 1984. Rowan defended Elena whenever someone brought up Jacob. Elena and Rowan are both outsiders. Merula Snyde Elena and Metula have a mutual dislike towards each other. Merula tries to constantly get Elena into trouble, even if this means Slytherin losing points. Felix Rosier As a prefect of Slytherin, Felix is a mentor-liks figure to Elena. He helped Elena learn duelling in her first year and made plans on getting Slytherin to win the House Cup. Ben Copper Ben was Elena's second friend at Hogwarts. Elena helped Been overcome his fear of flying on a broomstick. The two later learned duelling together. Penny Haywood Penny was Elena's third friend at Hogwarts. She helped brewing a Sleeping Draught when Elena went to investigate the Cursed Vaults. William Weasley Elena met Bill in her second (his fourth) year at Hogwarts. Bill taught Elena Incendio to prepare going to the Cursed Vaults. Gallery Elena Jenkins.jpg Elena and Ben learning.jpg Rowan Elena Merula Snape potions.jpg Elena and Penny making potions.jpg Slytherins talking about house points.jpg Rowan Penny Elena Merula flying class.jpg Elena Jenkins 2.jpg Transfiguration Andre Rowan Elena McGonagall.jpg Flying Class Socialize.jpg Elena in the Gryffindor common room.jpg Elena training with Bill.jpg Elena Jenkins 3.jpg Felix and Elena.jpg Elena Jenkins 4.jpg Behind the Scenes *The character Elena Jenkins is Star's version of Jacob's sibling from Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery. The name was the first name suggestion in the game. *Star only accepts 3 of the Jenkins Slytherins on the leaderboard in her canon. Those 3 are Emily (7th year), Hunter (3rd year) and Autumn (1st year). Unlike Elena, those 3 are not commonly associated with Jacob as they are more distantly related. Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Born in 1970s Category:Slytherins Category:Urban Universe Category:Wizards and Witches Category:Youngest Children Category:Prefects Category:Sorted in 1984 Category:Animagi